White Christmas
by Spacelady2012
Summary: Alice thought of her past and the times she had spent Christmas for years. It would've been better if she wouldn't celebrate it ever again. But her new Friends and Family are always there to cheer her up. Even it means to make something special for her.


**Merry Christmas Everyone!**

**And Today is Boxing Day!**

**Enjoy!**

**OC Alice is mine.**

**TFP is Hasbro's**

* * *

Alice took a deep breath of fresh and undeniable freezing air. Sitting on the edge of the base, next to Cliffjumper's grave.

This was her first Christmas without her real family.

She didn't pay much attention to the Asylum's 'Holiday Cheer' (more like agonising treatment day). But she remembered that how her kind, wonderful Nurse Delarosa fed her with sweets and Christmas supper for the last Ten years in that wretched place.

* * *

_"Mi pequeño. It's time to eat. It's Christmas again and this time I've brought Chocolate Bon bons." Pearl cooed as she gently and patiently fed Alice with handmade Gravy covered Turkey._

_Alice was still fighting in her corrupted world but somehow had heard her and ate her wonderful cooking._

_The Small Mexican smiled sweetly at her patient after she had finished the food and started feed her with Vegetables._

_"Soy muy feliz pequeño. And now I will give you these tasty Bons Bons then off to Dream Land"_

* * *

"You miss her don't you? Or was it her cooking that you cherished the most?"

Alice nearly jumped but then she knew who it was. Sighing in irritation, she turned her head to the now appearing Chesire Cat.

"Don't. It's upsetting to remember my past. And I don't know where she lives now." She glared at him.

The Cat only grinned cheekily at her which caused her to roll her eyes. Then looked back at Cliffjumper's grave. Chesire Cat noticed her sightings of his grave and his grin turned into a neutral frown.

"It's seems that you're in denial of this new change, especially with your friends. Why is that?" He asked.

Alice sighed and closed her eyes while feeling the snow slowly covering her body and the Cat's warm breath gently breezing at her face.

"I'm afraid because I'm starting to attach to them. I'm afraid of losing them just as I've lost my family. They're so close to me and now..." Alice exhaled another shaky breath to the cold atmosphere.

"I'm just glad that they don't hate me Cat. But if they knew what happened to my past... I'd rather die then let themselves get killed by Decepticons or from my world."

Cat only shook his head and placed his paw on her shoulder.

"They do not despise of you Alice. They're pleased that you've come to them instead of the other way around. They're desperate to keep you from harm." He told her.

Alice wanted to snort and tell him he's wrong but... He's right. They care for him, but it scared her that the past was coming back to her again and losing them as well would only makes thing worse.

"If only that I could truly believe in you and myself. But will they ever be safe from danger's harm and... Death?" She whispered at the last word.

Cat could only smile and said:

"If there's belief, then there's hope." And with that he disappeared.

Alice could hear large footsteps coming closer towards her. Or was is pedesteps that they were called in other terms?

"Alice?" A gentle voice spoke.

Alice smiled inwardly and recognised her voice.

The steps stopped and the giant sat next to the young human with utmost cautious without hurting her or pushing her off the edge by accident.

"Are you okay? You've been outside the base for a half an hour. You'll catch a cold." The femme asked.

"I'm fine, Starstrike. Just needed some fresh air." She replied.

"Outside at a time like this?" Starstrike teased. "C'mon. Everyone's worried about you. Plus there's something you'll like when we come down." She added.

Alice looked up to her in confusion. "What? A suprise?" She asked.

Starstrike chuckled. As she scooped up her friend gently into her servo.

"You'll see."

* * *

"Dude! Hurry up! She gonna be here any minute!"

"Miko! Cut it out! I'm doing the best as I can!"

"Wait, Jack! You've tied it wrong."

"C'mon, you too Raf?"

"Jack, sweetie. He's saying that because you've just tied a knot into your hand."

"Ah, Seriously?!"

The humans were mumbling and working on something that the Autobots didn't understand.

Bulkhead leaned in to take a closer look along with the other two confused 'Bots.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"What is it looked like Bulk? We're trying to wrap the present, but Mr. Mature Man here always get tangled with it." Miko replied.

"Hey!"

"Here Jack. Let me do it." His mother replied as she carefully took the object from Jack. Jack groaned and nursed his now poor reddened hand from the coiled ribbons.

"Why are you wrapping the Present?" Arcee asked.

**:Yeah. I thought it was Santa Clause is the one who brings the presents from the North Pole. It shouldn't have forgotten** **Alice's, right?:** Bumbled warbled in confusion.

"Well. Some gifts can also be exchanged between family members or friends. So we all decided to make a special one for Alice." Raf explained while adjusting his glasses.

Optimus and Ratchet listened from afar as they too were curious about the gift for Alice. Then Optimus turned away and walked down the hall.

"Where are you going Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

The Prime turned his helm to him and replied: "Something to be done." And with that he left with left a confused Medic.

Everyone turned their heads/helms when the service lift came down. The children held the gift altogether when they finally arrived.

Starstrike gently let Alice down and the girl watched at the Team's expressions.

"What's going on here? Starstrike said there's a suprise for me." She asked.

Everyone shuffled until Miko made a dramatic cough.

"You see Alice. You've been here for almost a year. So we decided that-"

"That we brought a gift for you." Jack finished her sentence.

"Hey! I was gonna say that!" Miko pouted in annoyance.

June, Raf and the Autobots chuckled at her.

Alice had froze in her place. A gift? For her? After all she had said and done, they brought a gift for her.

They don't despise you Alice. They're pleased that you've come to them instead of the other way around.

The Cat's words ringed inside her head. He was definitely right. They truly care for her despite her cold attitude towards them.

"You truly mean it?" She asked.

"Of course, Alice. You kept us safe from harm and read stories for us. So we really mean it." Rafael answered.

Gradually, Alice took the present from the children and stared at her box. It was... Really nice of them to make a gift for her.

"So, you're gonna open it or not?" Said Miko.

Jack elbowed her to shut her up and Miko yelped in response.

Alice carefully unwrapped her gift and stared in shock of what was inside the gift.

A few pieces, bits and bobs were clattered inside. But she scanned carefully of each of the gifts: A small doll which looked like the minute version of her, an earpiece (Bluetooth technology), a sewing kit and a small oval-shaped locket. Alice picked up the locket and opened to see what's inside, her eyes widened in suprise that it was a large group photo of the Autobots, humans and additionally herself.

Tears were threateningly to spill out as she blinked a few times. Then took a deep breath.

"I don't know what to say. But... Thank you so much, all of you. The gift and Christmas really means so much to me." She said.

Every smiled until Optimus Prime reappeared back from the hall.

"Alice." He called out.

Alice turned her head to him as she placed her gifts into the floor.

"Yes?"

"I wish of you to take this gift which is from me."

"Pardon?"

"This gift is for you." He replied.

He lowered himself to the ground and opened the palm if his servo.

Alice gasped at the very gift she was receiving from the Prime himself.

A small Data-pad which holds the story of life of before and after he became a Prime. And a small pendant which was glowing bright fully at her.

But she sensed that it wasn't a gem. But something more powerful. It couldn't be.

It was the combination piece between the Prime's own spark and the Matrix itself. But why did he-?

"O-Optimus..? Is that from your-?"

"Yes. For the past few months you have shown the capacity of courage, selflessness, and kindness towards the Team. And you have shown us your inner strength to not only save yourself the Decepticons but also to save us as well. However I have sensed your distress and pain in which the Matrix detected it from your soul. So wherever and whatever may it happen, my spark and Matrix will always guide you. For you are part of our family."

He told her on which it caused the while team to smile while some awed in amazement.

Ratchet however wasn't thrilled of Optimus' self infliction in which he will check on him then deal with him later. For it was Christmas Eve. But he too smiled down at the young woman, beaming with pride. Optimus couldn't have said it any better than anyone else.

Alice had finally shed a tear from her face as she tried on the sacred pendant. It glowed brighter than before with caused her to gasp as the warm sensation spread across through her body. Then it faded away.

She looked up to him with the brightest smile she had ever had as Optimus reflected the same.

"Thank you so much Optimus."

Then she turned to everyone with her smile still there.

"I'm forever grateful for your kindness everyone, thank you."

The whole Team were also smiling with joy.

Alice closed her eyes and with a thought:

_Yes. It's truly a wonderful Christmastime indeed. I will always be with them no matter what._

Then she opened her beautiful jade eyes and spoke up:

**"Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night."**


End file.
